Carlos's Return
by Hannah HasSpareTime
Summary: This is a Cecilos fic written post Old Oak Doors (taking place a few months later). The style is as if you were listening to an episode.


"You see, but not here. You are here, but you do not see. Welcome to Night Vale."

[Theme Music]

Cecil begins speaking. "Many of our listeners gave been sending in correspondence inquiring about the well-being of our station pet, Khoshekh. If you have been listening for the past few months, you would know that our adorable cat was minding his own business while hovering in his usual place 4 feet above the ground in the men's bathroom when it was viciously attacked by a Strex Pet. He is recovering nicely, and we've been spending a lot more time together as he is no longer necessarily confined to that spot and I have no one else to talk to." There's a pause, a little breath of sadness, and Cecil has to recompose himself.

"It is very nice to know that our dear Khoshekh is loved and supported," the host concludes.

He takes a sip of his coffee. "In news today, Hiram McDaniels, literally a five-headed dragon, and the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home have started their campaign as running for mayor and vice mayor. We aren't even sure that's a thing. Vice mayor, that is. Nor do we know who will be mayor, and who will be vice mayor. In a quote from the Hiram's blog, 'It is never too early to start running again. Last time I started three years early and clearly that wasn't enough.'"

"Also rumored to be running for mayor is Tamika Flynn, a survivor of the 2013 Summer Reading Program and leader in the revolution against Strex Corp. Tamika was not available for comment on this."

"Meanwhile our current mayor, who formerly interned here at the Night Vale Community Radio Station, is adapting to her new position nicely. She has already made a decree to empty the Dog Park and then close it's gates forever. Dana advises to not think about it ever again, so things can go back to the way it used to be. Dana also warns that the people may come out of the Dog Park not quite the same as they were when they went in."

There's a little shuffling noise in the background with no noise from Cecil. When he speaks into the microphone again, he says, "I've just been informed by a note slid under my door, presumably by station management, of some of the things that happened at last night's PTA meeting."

The paper makes a little house as it unfolds. "The School Board with their president, the Glow Cloud ALL HAIL, have made a decision to issue students laptops to aid with their school work. These laptops will have all of their academic text books, English, Math, Woodworking, and even Knife Throwing, as well as be used for homework. They feel that with this step towards technology, they are enriching student lives by teaching them, quote, '21st Century Skills'. The School Board also feels that it will be easier to control students this way."

"And now," he says, using his more official radio voice, "A word from our sponsors."

"Imagine a glowing figure in the night. It walks towards you... And becomes more humanoid, a man. It is now on its knees, crawling and sobbing, dragging bags along behind it, as it still moves towards you. You know what his problem is and you want to help, but you are unable to do so, so you leave..." he trails off.

"This message has been brought to you by Anytime Fitness," he concludes in his radio voice again.

"Listeners," says Cecil in a conspiratory voice, as if he was sharing a secret with you, and only you. "I have just been informed by reliable sources that the Dog Park gates are open! Hundreds of disgruntled people are pouring out to be reunited with their loved ones. "Looking out my window I can see the faraway Dog Park. I can see the people running out in all directions. I can see a few people running my way. No. The one person running my way. Is it- Can it be? It is. It is! Oh his lab coat is sandy and his perfect hair long and messy but it is!"

You can hear the joy in Cecil's voice as he whispers,"My Carlos."

Now he is sobbing. "It's my Carlos. My perfectly imperfect Carlos the Scientist. He is running towards the station, towards me!"

Then you hear a door open, and someone's footsteps in the room. "Cecil?"

"Carlos!"

What follows is the noise of them crying, assumedly in each other's arms, but then it stops. All you can hear is the little murmuring of two men.

The murmuring of two men kissing.

But then Cecil comes back to the microphone. "It is with great joy that I give you listeners," a small pause, as usual, "the weather!" Cecil spoke it as if it were the greatest triumph in the world.

[ watch?v=N8eWsI-Mihk]

"Waiting" by Jamie Campell Bower

_Lights, go down,_

_We try to not make a sound._

_Hearts, collide,_

_We still have plenty of time._

_I'm like a child a boy young man at 23._

_And I believe in us cause you believe in me._

_Believe in me._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_Lights, go down_

_We try to not make a sound._

_Hearts, collide,_

_We still have plenty of time._

_I'm like a child a boy young man at 23._

_And I believe in us cause you believe in me._

_Believe in me._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_So come close and I'll scream,_

_"Just let me be me!"_

_And I fail to see,_

_The dark skies all that's well inside of me._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

_And I'll wait for you in the dark,_

_Arms outstretched, comforting lover._

_My bones may be falling apart,_

_But I'll wait for you come this summer._

"And we're back," says Cecil. "With me here in the studio is my boyfriend Carlos, who just came out of the Dog Park."

"It's an infinite desert in there!" chimes in Carlos. "There are so many scientific anomalies. I'm just glad that I found my way out and back to my Cecil."

A pause, then Carlos says, "You know Cecil, while I was in there, I thought a lot about you... and how I never wanted to be away from you ever again."

"Me neither, Carlos, me neither." A tone of excitement rises into Cecil's voice. "Listeners, Carlos is getting down on one knee."

"Cecil Palmer, will you marry me?" asks Carlos, his voice shaking slightly.

"YES! Yes I will my Carlos!" More kissing noises follow.

Cecil comes back to the microphone. "Stay tuned for the sounds of happiness! Good night, Night Vale. Good night!"


End file.
